Heroes: Heroes vs Villains
by Chulance
Summary: People with abilities are appearing more and more. The Company is gone lost in the minds of there once faithful employes. Nathan is alive..Or so some people know him as such. The future is unsure with the events that have take place.Review fic gets better
1. Connections

(PS: This Story begins after Episode Three of Season 4 : Ink. Some of the timing is bad because Claire just got to college, and jazz. Forgive me the storyline will make up for the horrible timing. Also..there will be PEMMA..but muuuuuuch muuuuch later. Keep reading, there will be other reading. Also fans of fights in Heroes should read this. Fans of the Villains saga will also like the ending of this chapter. Please Review, or I WILL NOT Continue. It will be your lost, as this story is soooo epic! )

_Chapter 1: Connections _

_There are nearly seven billion people on this planet. Each one unique. Different. What are the chances of that? And why? Is it simply biology, physiology that determines this diversity? A collections of thoughts, memories, experiences that carve out our own special place? Or is it something more than this? Perhaps there's a master plan that drives the randomness of creation. Something unknowable that dwells in the soul, and presents each one of us with a unique set of challenges that will help us discover who we really are._

Peter Petrelli once a hospice nurse who absorbed the abilities of others, was now a Paramedic using his ability to save lives. He was now working over-time, no longer hunted by the Government. He'd cut off connections with his family, and had done a good job till he teamed up with Noah Bennet to capture a speedster. Of course he'd only went after to Speedster to obtain his ability, one that was more useful then Mohinder's when it came to saving lives. He was currently sitting in his apartment looking at the news, it was about..the incredible Paramedic Peter Petrelli. "Great the media's going after the Petrelli family again, Nathan's gonna kill me." He picked up his remote, and flipped the TV off.

………………..

**New York City, New York: Nathan's Office**

"Nathan" was sitting down in his office. He'd resumed his work as a Senator in New York City. He'd briefly went off the radar, when he took Claire to Mexico. Of course Sylar had replaced him, that was the one good thing that maniac ever dad. Thanks to Sylar, Nathan's sneak attack on him had been a success. He was currently signing some papers, a man approaching him. "Okay look Senator Petrelli, I'm tired of you staring at your watch. You need to get those papers signed, chop chop! "Nathan" sighed, and covered up his watch with his sleeve. With that he resumed the humdrum activity of signing papers.

………………..

**Claire's college **

Claire was sitting in her new dorm room. She was bored yet content. The only thing which really interested her and could stimulate her body was the thrill of saving the world, yet she was happy not to be. Claire just wanted to be normal. She just wanted to go back to the girl who used to go out to parties and was on the cheerleading squad. Back then the biggest decision she had to make was what lip gloss to wear. Things had become complicated.

Now Claire was going off to College to try and be normal because it was what her father had asked her to do. Her father wanted her to stay out of it all and just be a normal girl, yet how could she be normal when she couldn't die?

Something else Claire had started to notice was that she really wasn't growing any older. However this was one fact about herself which she wasn't going to let others find out about. She was already a freak.

A few hours earlier her mother had driven her down here and she had met her new roommate Annie and had got settled in. Annie was nice and she was glad that she hadn't got someone mean as a roommate. Although Claire could tell that Annie wasn't thrilled with the way she had got into College.

Sitting there Claire decided to give her Uncle a ring. It had been awhile since she had heard from Peter. Picking up her cell phone she dialed his number before waiting for him to pick up.

…………….

Peter remained in his room wondering if his mother or better his brother would call him. His brother was determined to keep him from the media, but Peter didn't care. He'd went from a "Suicidal manic" to The Big Apple's very own "Good Samaritan". That's when his phone began buzzing, he reluctantly reached over for his cellular communication. _Great..another scolding, and they wonder why I broke off connection with them. _However as he turned over his phone and saw the caller ID, his attitude changed completely. It wasn't Nathan, or his mother. It was his niece, he eagerly opened up the phone, "Hey Claire! Nice to talk to you, Noah told me you started College how's it going?

Claire smiled when she heard Peter's voice on the other end of the phone. She had missed talking to him. At home it had been hard. Her father wasn't a huge fan of some of the things which Peter had been involved in and her mother was against most of the super hero stuff, well at least when it came to her. There was also the issue of Peter being a part of her 'real' family which also made it hard to just call him up and talk while she was at home.

"Hey... I didn't know you were talking to Dad" Claire said. She was a little confused as to why the two of them would be talking but she didn't mind it. "Oh College is great. Just taking five minutes away from the party scene" Claire said sarcastically. "Peter it is so boring and I miss everyone. Honestly I know that I want to be normal, but it's like I don't know how to be normal when my body is still craving the adrenaline of everything" She said.

Claire knew that if anyone was going to understand her it would be Peter. He went through it too. His body craved saving the world just like hers seemed to crave the danger of it. It wasn't like she could get hurt.

Peter was surprised at what Claire had said next. He was also a bit worried, having flash backs to when they were running from Flint and Knox. He didn't know Noah was hiding their conversation's from her, and second Claire seemed to be one step closer to becoming that woman who would kill him four years later. "Well you know your dad, he's really secrete even when there's no reason to keep secretes. As for a "Normal" life..I won't lie I've been using my abilities to save people. I mean..at least the media doesn't think I'm a suicidal manic, and hey I even managed to get your dad to a hospital. You know after he got stabbed. Anyway Claire I don't want to tell you your future, but just know it's my job to save people. You might attract a little attention, going out saving lives."

Claire was shocked when Peter mentioned her father getting stabbed. She hadn't been told about this and was furious. How could her father get injured and then not tell her? It wasn't even a matter of it being something to do with powers anymore but she was being left out of things that were happening to her family.

"He got what? You mean he got stabbed and didn't tell me" Claire said in a frustrated tone. It wasn't directed at Peter but was directed at her father. Claire's relationship with her father had been strained over the past two years or so since she had found out about her ability and it was things like this which only increased it. "There is no way I am laying low and focusing on my future when my father is still running around crazy and getting himself hurt" Claire said as she stood up and walked over to the door, still on the phone.

"Peter I think I am going to have to talk to you later and maybe call my father and have a more personal conversation with him about the whole, being normal thing" Claire said to Peter before saying goodbye and hanging up the cell phone. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have indoors and decided to go for a walk first to clear her head. Walking out of her dorm she headed outside to the footpath to go for a short walk.

…………….**Peter's Apartment**…………

Peter gripped the phone as Claire spoke about how upset she was with her father, and instantly he went into a rush, forgetting the inhuman speed he possessed. He quickly slowed down "Wait Claire, before you say something you regret..your father just got attacked today. It was by some knife wielding.. _Beeeeeeep.._ That was the noise Peter heard, Claire had hung up. "

…………….**Outside Claire's college**…………….

A young man around 5'9", with jet black hair, and crystal blue eyes was seen leaning against a wall. The teenager was wearing dark clothed colors, and also was seen with gloves on. Normally he wasn't a fan of the light but he welcomed the warmth of the sun. The shadows were a cold and lonely place to be for a while especially when he was alone. He had kept hidden in the shadows for the duration of the hunt, helping the few evolved humans he found, escape the agents. Now though he was happy to be out. It was refreshing.

_How is it that none in this whole school has a single ability?_ He thought to himself. Almost as soon as he finished the thought though, he could sense another presence. It was another evolved human. A girl. As she walked by he didn't move. He didn't flinch. He didn't even open his eyes. He simply muttered a single statement. "It's nice to be free isn't it?"

(And that's that! Chapter 1 Connections. Crappy name, but hey got any better names PM me. I'll take suggestions. This is my first fanfic here, so and I've got loots of materials planned. So Thanks in Advance, and read and comment! YAY! So who is the teenager who met Claire? What does he mean? What will happen with Claire and Noah, and Peter's got Edgar's power. He's having speech problems, yeah..what do you think? Also the Entrance, I coped from the Episode An Invisible Thread.)


	2. The Special's Pain

_Chapter 2: The Special's Pain _

**New York: Nathan's Office **

"Nathan" sighed looking down at his watch. That was something new, ever since the whole deal with Building 26 he'd become addicted to watches. He collected to them, and even had a spot on his wall for all the watches he had. His mother had often told him how all the noise from the watches would drive him crazy, but he ignored her. He stood up, finally done with signing powers. That's when he heard a knock on the door, he walked over to the door opening it up. He spotted a woman he had met only three years ago, Sakamato a women who worked for Linderman. Beside her two men stood behind her, although neither of them were armed.

"Oh it's you? I thought after Linderman died, the police took care of you." Sakamto nodded "Well they took care of most of us. However if you remember, we recorded a tape of you, and one of former employee's also the woman who looks exactly like Tracy Strauss. Quite odd that only months after you met Mrs. Strauss she vanished. " I don't like what your insinuating, but I've done nothing to Mrs. Strauss. Now then if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my family."

As the Senator walked forward, one of the men grabbed him. "I think Mrs. Sakamato was talking to you." "Nathan" sighed "I really don't care, I'm a very powerful man. I'm good friends with the President, so I'd advise you to leave me be or else. _POW! _One of Sakamato's grunts had knocked "Nathan" unconscious with one punch. Sakamato smirked" Perfect, we need to get to the roof, our helicopter ride awaits us. The Grunts simply nodded, as one of the grunts picked "Nathan" up. It was late in the evening so there were very few..people around. And with that, the trio headed off to the Elevator.

………………

**Seattle: The Docks **

Three years...

That was how long Travis had been living underneath this dock. It had been three years since he'd seen the asphalt of the street. Travis hated thinking about it.

Travis took another bite of his lobster. He'd caught it a few hours ago underneath the dock. He was lucky. It wasn't often a lobster would come near the docks of Seattle. Nasty little beasts they could be if they were to pinch you, but Travis managed to catch it, avoid it's pinchers, and boil it in a pot he'd found underneath the dock about three years ago as well.

He loved the taste of the lobster. He loved the taste of pretty much everything he ate now. The list wasn't very big.

But he hated his life. He was called a freak by his own father. Travis didn't blame him. Travis was a telepath that could control water and even breath in it. He hadn't seen his father for three years, nor did he ever want to again. The abusive bastard was probably drinking himself to death again.

It had also been three years since he'd last seen her, Krystina. Travis found himself immediately thinking about something else. It had always pained him thinking of the last time they saw each other. She ran away from him. She was afraid of him. Travis didn't want her to be afraid....but he couldn't control that.

He sighed, as he finished his dinner. It was getting very late. He prayed a silent prayer as he always did, asking the Lord to help him get aback a life he loved. Then fell asleep...

**Pinehearst, New Jersey**

Pinehearst was an energy company, set to up to help people. That's what the public knew it as, in reality it was an organization formed by Arthur Petrelli. It was an army of specials, and the goal of the organization was to give everyone powers. About a year ago the organization was shut down after a massive explosion took place. However it was being rebuilt, and reconstructed. Inside a dark room stood Arthur Petrelli himself, staring at a wall with some pictures on it. Some of the faces were those of Peter Petrelli… and Travis Friedman's. The man had seemingly died after being shot in the head, but at that time Rene's power negation had been blocked.

_I must thank Sylar. Our combined powers overpowered Rene's ability, allowing me to live. The Old Gang's back together, minus Sylar and my son. I suppose I should get them, but for now..it's time for Friedman..to come into my group. _Arthur simply focused, and then vanished into thin air.

**Claire's college**

The Dark Haired boy continued to just stand there. There were less and less people coming by as time moved on. Still no luck. _How is it that noone in this whole school has a single ability?_ He thought to himself. Almost as soon as he finished the thought though, he could sense another presence. It was another evolved human. A girl. As she walked by he didn't move. He didn't flinch. He didn't even open his eyes. He simply muttered a single statement. "It's nice to be free isn't it?"

Claire was walking down the path, still furious with her father and not really paying attention to who was around her. Thinking back on it, it was a stupid thing to do considering what she had just been told by Peter about her father being hurt but still, she was angry and when she got angry she kind of zoned out, lost in her thoughts.

However she was drawn out of them quickly when she heard a guy she walked past mutter a single statement which chilled her to the bone. Claire quickly turned to look at who it was and saw a man standing there.

"What did you say?" Claire said in a curious tone, trying to act innocent in case he had meant something else but instantly being on guard. As she was standing there Claire knew that she didn't have to be afraid of getting hurt... yet she did have to be scared of being locked up.

The teenager stood up straight and began to walk closer to the girl. "Don't be so on your guard all the time. I said it was nice to be free. You know now parents or guardians aren't here to order us around. Of course I wouldn't really know what that's like. My parents have been dead for years. I've been alone for as long as I can remember. So anyway let's stray from the gloomy stuff. I'm Magix, may I inquire as to what your name is?" Magix was taken aback a bit by her reaction. He didn't know what she could do so it was best to lie for now. Maybe talk for a short time before he blurted things out about abilities.

Claire still looked at Magix suspiciously. She wasn't sure if she trusted him but it seemed as if he had only been talking about normal things. Claire decided it couldn't hurt to talk to him and maybe even make a friend here if she was going to be stuck here. Unlike Peter she couldn't just go out and get a job which could help save the world.

"I'm Claire, and sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away with things" She said as she brought a smile to her face. "Are you just starting here as well then?" Claire asked as she tried to make some sort of conversation with him that wasn't about parents since it really was a gloomy topic and not just on his part. Her parents weren't exactly normal and things with her other parents were strained at the best of times.

"Claire. That's a nice name." Magix nodded to her question as he was now casually walking with her. "Yes it is my first day here. New school, new faces, new problems. Everywhere you go through your bound to have a problem no matter how big or small. You could be hit by a truck or step in gum. It's destiny to have problems. How you deal with those problems though is the true test of character." Magix stopped himself there. "Oh look at me, I'm ranting. Sorry about that. It's just sometimes I wish I was a different person. You know some that for some reason is... special." He began to draw the conversation nearer to their abilities. He was trying to get a feel for how she felt about having one. "So Claire, have any hobbies?"

Claire smiled a little bit as he continued to rant about it in a way that was slightly amusing. "Mmm... I think everyone wishes they could be something they aren't" Claire said with a sigh as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Umm my hobbies..." She said as she tried to think of what they were. "Well I used to be a cheerleader in high school so I enjoyed everything that came along with that. As for now though I am just trying to start over and figure myself out" Claire said with a smile.

"So what are your hobbies?" Claire asked, feeling the need to return the question.

Magix kept walking with Claire. _So a cheerleader._ He had a feeling that she was keeping alot from him though. "Cards. I like to play cards." He ended it at that. He didn't really do much of anything else. "Claire... I'm going to be honest with you." He took a quick look around. They were still alone. In truth it was odd but not unwanted. "I know you have an ability..."

**  
Seattle: The Docks  
**The day was warm. The tide was low. And Travis Friedman was swimming unusually near the shores of Alki Beach that afternoon.

At one area, there was an unusual amount of crab, Travis was trapping for his diner, and possibly breakfast, near a vast amount of rocks. That was when a familiar voice entered his head.

The voice sounded like the heavens...Travis knew the voice well. It was her. Krystina Margret Jackson. It had been three years since Travis had last seen her. Travis immediately surfaced. He looked around. She was with another guy. It didn't surprise Travis, but it did pain him.

He continued to watch from a distance, he picked up a thought from the guy, whose name was Carl Smith, saying he was going to go get them both some food. Travis waited until he left her, then Travis submerged.

He wanted to talk with her again...

He swam up to the rocks she was on. She was looking at some sea anemones. Travis surfaced nearby, she didn't see him.

"Krystina?"  
She looked up, rather startled. It was her all right. Her brown eyes, her dark blonde hair, and of course her small size of only about 5'4''.  
"Travis...what are you doing here?"  
"I would have asked the same thing." Travis said climbing onto one of the rocks.  
Travis was trying not to read her mind. It was working a little but he could still pick up tiny thoughts about how startled she was by Travis just suddenly appearing.  
"I'm sorry to startle you, but I wanted to see you again..."  
"I'm sorry, Travis." Krystina said. "It has been a rather long time since we last saw each other."  
"Three years."  
"I'm sorry..." she said again, meaning it. That's what Travis liked about her, she wasn't one to tell a lie.  
Travis already knew the name of the guy she was now with but felt the need to make small talk.  
"Who was that?"  
"That was Carl. We met a few weeks ago."  
Travis slowly nodded.  
"Travis," Krystina asked, "I've always wondered....since we last saw each other....where have you been living? I never saw you in class again?"  
"Krystina....honestly, I'm surprised I'm still alive and talking to you."  
"Travis don't say that."  
"I mean it. That night when you ran away from me, I tried to kill myself. You were the last person I'd think that would do that to me!"  
Travis and Krystina gazed at each other for a minute.  
"I'm sorry, Krystina....it's just been so hard living on without you. I've been living underneath the docks ever since that night."  
"Travis...how is that even possible?"  
"I've always wondered the same thing, Krystina...I have no money and therefore could not rent any apartment room, and my dad had already kicked me out...and here I am......"  
"Travis.....that's right......your father died two weeks ago."  
Travis said nothing.  
"It doesn't surprise me." he said rather stern, but with pain in his voice.  
"I shouldn't have told you that..."  
"No, you had to." Travis said, rubbing his eyes to get rid of a few tears.

His father never was that kind to Travis, or to Krystina for that matter, but he was still family to Travis...and Travis had a sense of grief coming.

"Travis....I- I..."  
"Krystina.....remember that night? I asked you if you thought I was a freak....you said no....were you lying?"  
Travis looked at her.  
"I was afraid, Travis. I didn't know how to react."  
"I know....but did you lie?"  
"Travis....you are one of the people I cared most for. I could never think of you as a freak."  
"Then why didn't you come back? I called you to come back..." Travis dropped the sentence. It was no use making both of them feel upset. "Ever since that night....I've always thought of you, Krystina. Because you cared for me too. I loved you...I still do..."  
"I know Travis, but-"  
"Krystina, I don't think there is a 'but.' " Travis said, looking up and seeing Carl coming back. "But I can understand why things are as they are now...Not many would want to live with me anyway now..." Travis said before jumping back into the water and swimming off very fast. He'd rather not get in any trouble with this Carl.

Krystina said "Wait," but Travis didn't bother, he was already feeling the grief get to him. Krystina was seeing another person, his father was dead...life seemed too empty now.

_I'm sorry Krystina...sorry I am a freak..._

The last thought Travis picked up from her was her lying about her not being hungry anymore.  
Travis swam as fast as he could back to dock 88, forgetting about the crabs, and trying to forget all that had happened. But suddenly he stopped swimming, as he detected another presence. Turning around he looked up spotting an older gentleman, in a black tuxedo. The man was also inside the water, he had appeared..out of thin air. This man was none other than Arthur Petrelli, who had come to meet Travis.

"Hello Travis Friedman...it's nice to finally meet you. "


	3. Trust and Manipulation

YAY! Third Chapter! Okay again this fic is getting better. My storyline is my take on Season 4, how the season should have gone. :D,it will be quite long. So there will be some Oc's, but they will be awesome. The Canon characters will also be pretty cool to deal with. I think Arthur Petrelli was an interesting character, his plans for the world and all. Your going to learn a lot about the OC's, there all important to Arthur's plan.

ALL OF THEM!!!!! I want reviews..come on guys. Third chapter..plz..review.

Chapter 3: Trust and Manipulation

**Los Angeles, California: Matt Parkman**

**Seattle, Dock 88**

Travis swam as fast as he could back to dock 88, forgetting about the crabs, and trying to forget all that had happened. But suddenly he stopped swimming, as he detected another presence. Turning around he looked up spotting an older gentleman, in a black tuxedo. The man was also inside the water, he had appeared..out of thin air. This man was none other than Arthur Petrelli, who had come to meet Travis.

"Hello Travis Friedman...it's nice to finally meet you. " Travis looked up as someone he had never seen before in his life was now addressing him. How'd he get there? And why was he fully dressed and in this water? But even more.....how does he know my name, location and why could can't I read this man's mind?

"Who are you, and how do you know my name? This really isn't a good time."

A man stood listening to Arthur and Travis, he would never be seen right off. It was his ability not to be seen to easily. Yet the man could feel something was off with the new arrival. He looked to the man and right off new who it was. _Arthur Petrelli this could get interesting_"/p Claude Rains the invisible man thought to himself. His Northern accent clear. Arthur looked at Travis" My name Is Arthur Petrelli, and I'm here to help you improve your life."

Travis simply looked at the man. Improve his life? _What does he knew about my life? Is he spying on me!?_. Travis sat in silence, his anger growing slowly by the minute.

"...And just who are you to say that my life needs improving?" Travis' anger was shown in his voice, and as the waves grew in size.

"I may have been living my life in this hell for the past three years, but let me tell you something, old man. I don't think you know how to improve the life of a sheep more than you do mine!"

Travis strained for more words, but just let out his rage as a huge wave crashed against the sea wall. Travis calmed himself.

"Yes, hell's been my life for the past three years, but you don't know the few things that can possibly even slightly improve it. So get out of the water, and leave me..."

Through this whole thing, Travis never noticed the fact that he was getting eavesdropped by an invisible man, and neither had Arthur. Arthur sighed, and resumed his conversation.

" Well you live in a dock.... and your only friend is a non living substance. Your parents are dead, your girlfriend left you, and she's with another man. Not to mention you never finished high school and your forced to eat seafood every day. He paused "Now let's diagram my life. I'm rich, I command a massive energy company, and I'm leading a group of specials..humans with abilities like you. Whose life is better? Now then…I have the ability to manipulate the Space-Time Contiuum…meaning this you join me, and I can save your mother, and make sure Krystina loves..you forever… He placed a hand on Travis's right shoulder. "So…what will it be eternal love, or would you prefer to rot in a dock..for the rest..of our natural life?

………………………………….

**Los Angeles, California **

Things were finally getting back to normal. The hunt was off. No more did the evolved humans have to worry about being hunted, captured or killed. Matt was finally starting to get a normal life back. He didn't even want to use his powers anymore. Of course he didn't know what was inside his mind. He would have to use his powers in order to rid himself of the burden.

Matt left early that day. None was awake so it was quite while he got ready. If he was to know what he was in for that day though, he would've probably just went back to bed. He didn't know though so he went off to work just as if it were any other day. Matt was going along with his day as he normally did. Paperwork and Interviews. The life of a New York City Detective wasn't boring though it wasn't exactly the excitement he was used to. Matt thought it was nice but there was still a part of him that craved that constant adrenaline rush. While interviewing a criminal however, he began to have a headache. What was the cause? He didn't know. Soon enough he would though. This was the beginning of the ghost that would be haunting his mind for who knows how long to come.

This was the moment when the man he hated the most appeared. Sylar " Hello Matt" He placed his right on his shoulder…the revenge would begin."How've you been doing buddy? I just wanna you know talk to you. Life's going good…" a pause..Matt had been ignoring the former Serial Killer for the past three days. "Come on Matt…you must feel great you abandoned Molly to get with the woman who cheated on you…, heck she's probably getting down and dirty with that water boy as we speak. Heck I can't blame her, why the heck would she tap your fat ass. I mean forget that you can't even grow a pair. One of the strongest specials, and your just an LAPD Detective? "

Matt tried his best to block out Sylar but it wasn't working. Finally instead of interrogating the man he began screaming "Shut the Hell up" and kicking a chair over. Another detective came in to relieve Matt. He headed to the bathroom where he was alone. He splashed some water on his face and looked into the mirror seeing Sylar behind him. "If you don't get out of my head or at least just shut the hell up I will use my powers once more to transfer your mind to a worm. How would you like that Sylar?" Sylar sighed" Come on Matty the fatty…calm down. You can't put me in a worm, simply because I'm..simply a conscience. My mind and body aren't with me, see that's where you come in, and help me get them back.

Matt sighed going back to ignoring Sylar. He wouldn't give in to him. He didn't want to even merit him with another response. He wasn't a real being. Sylar's memories were just a manifestation of Matt's own insecurities. He couldn't let them rule him. So he just went to do paperwork. No more listening to "Sylar".

………………

Claire's college

"Cards. I like to play cards." He ended it at that. He didn't really do much of anything else. Finally he got tired of pretending to be a normal person. It would be much easier if that barrier of protecting the fact you have powers were gone. "Claire... I'm going to be honest with you." He took a quick look around. They were still alone. In truth it was odd but not unwanted. "I know you have an ability…………… I know because I have one as well." As he was revealing this, he raised his hand. In his hand some shadows began swirling around. "Don't be afraid Claire. I'm not someone out to hunt you. I was hunted as well for a while. We're you alone when the hunt was on? I was. Not a good time for me."

At first Claire was confused as to what he was going to be honest to her with but as soon as he said he knew she had an ability her stomach dropped and her heart started beating faster. This was what she had been afraid of, someone finding out._ It doesn't matter if he has powers or not, he could still be evil or work for the Company! _

"No I wasn't alone..." Claire said, not sure if she could trust him now. Yet he seemed alright. He hadn't tried to capture her and it was clear that he hadn't been given her file. "So what is it that you can do?" She asked as she played with her phone in her fingers. Her fingers hovering over Peter's number in case things went bad. Hopefully Magix wouldn't notice this though since she'd had the phone in her hand when he had first spoken to her.

**Pinehearst Facility**

Elle Bishop brushed her blonde hair out off her face as she made her way through the corridor, that same cheeky smile on her face that she always has. She slams the door open with a loud bang, "Good morning….so have you finally located Noah Bennet?" Her eyes trailed to the man who was strapped in tightly to the chair, he was bleeding all over and found it hard to keep his head up to look at her. The guard at the door shook his head to answer her question. "That's not good, I thought that after my last visit you would be more cooperative Mr. Thomas," she smirked as she moved towards him. "All you have to do is your 'special gift' to find him and then we will leave you alone…it's that simple," she walked around the back of him her finger trailing across his forehead before she pulled his head back. Elle had her lips right next to his ear as she whispered, "You don't want me to use my gift." She moved back to the front facing him face as she titled her head a little and smile, "Where is Noah?"

* * *

Bet you ALL wanna know more about Travis and Krystina dontcha? So do I XD. Arthur Petrelli wants him to join Pinehearst, and what's that…what fallen cannon character has returned? YEAH! I'm getting a new fan base..Hopefully. Anyway I brought Arthur back, cuz I hate the fact he died from a bullet to the head, when the rest of the regens could survive nuclear explosions.


	4. God's Test

I'm really really bad at naming chapters. FORGIVE ME! Okay…guys I'm getting pissed CHAPTER FOUR! I only have two reviews, and I have no reviews for Chapter 3. I spend a large amount of time making this story, and I'd appreciate some feedback. The story can only get better with your help, anyway I promise.. I'll incorporate elements from Season 4 such as the Carnival, Emma..ect. For now learn of how Arthur's plan will bring in these elements.

_Chapter 4: God's Test _

**Seattle: Dock 88 **

Travis strained for more words, but just let out his rage as a huge wave crashed against the sea wall. Travis calmed himself.

"Yes, hell's been my life for the past three years, but you don't know the few things that can possibly even slightly improve it. So get out of the water, and leave me..."

Through this whole thing, Travis never noticed the fact that he was getting eavesdropped by an invisible man, and neither had Arthur. Arthur sighed, and resumed his conversation.

" Well you live in a dock.... and your only friend is a non living substance. Your parents are dead, your girlfriend left you, and she's with another man. Not to mention you never finished high school and your forced to eat seafood every day. He paused "Now let's diagram my life. I'm rich, I command a massive energy company, and I'm leading a group of specials..humans with abilities like you. Whose life is better? Now then…I have the ability to manipulate the Space-Time Contiuum…meaning this you join me, and I can save your mother, and make sure Krystina loves..you forever… He placed a hand on Travis's right shoulder. "So…what will it be eternal love, or would you prefer to rot in a dock..for the rest..of our natural life? 

Travis looked at the man in the water. Travis still didn't like this whole Pinehearst idea, but this man wanted his help. This man....could travel time. Make his parents live again…get Krystina back...no more docks. Travis didn't mind the seafood, it was better than most crud he ate before this life, but the man had a point when he said that his only friend was a nonliving element...

The man grabbed Travis. "I can make your life better....if you want proof want we can go visit your mother...."

Now Travis was actually thinking. He still had his doubts. _But could this man help me if I chose to help him? My parents..my mom..I could see her again. But If I do….save my mom..__ If I __saw my mother again, I might never meet Krystina,because we met in middle school, after my mother died when I was ten. That was one of the main reasons we'd met, because of my problems with my dad. I'd run away and we met in a park...__  
_  
There had to be a way Travis could get Krystina back without the use of time travel. _To hell with the better life._ He just needed to learn to make a better life in this life right now. Travis now began to realize that this was a test from God. His mother and Father were waiting in heaven, and would rather be up there than on Earth again.

Travis nodded at the thought. This was simply God's test. _To find life within life._ Travis had to get Krystina back. He'd show her that she could trust him, that they could actually live with each other even marry each other. But Travis would need to learn to live with his power first.

Travis took the man's hand off his shirt.

"You don't need to do that. I already know where my parents are, and they are probably happier than they ever were on this rock. All I want from you if I help you is the ability to control my powers. I need to make my life better myself."

He knew about Krystina, which made him very uncomfortable, and even a little angry. 

"I'll get her back myself. I mean it. But know this; if she gets in danger in any way...there will be hell to pay..."

Arthur laughed "Ah…youth…a time were our imagination's our limitless. You're a very stubborn one, Mr. Friedman. Perhaps a view of what you can have in the current time, will change your opinion about joining me." Arthur used his ability, and suddenly both of them vanished. They both appeared in the past, and upon their arrival Arthur rendered them invisible. Despite his pleas......Travis was taken back through time. He was invisible....but his 10 year old self, and his mother and father looked real enough. Travis almost cried seeing his parents again, and seeing how happy the ten year old looked. 

" I can make everything better... I can still make it so you meet Krystina, start a relationship, and all of that."

Arthur concentrated on Travis, being the superior telepath he was able to hear Friedman's thoughts. "

"You think this is God's test? Your more foolish then I thought. Mixing religious morals with the hellish life you've gone through. What you need is to grow up with your parents. With that Arthur focused, and returned both of them to the current year. Arthur and Travis were once again visible, Arthur taking a few steps back. He took out a gun out of his pocket, and cocked his head to the side.

"You're in grave danger..Travis Friedman… even…as we speak there is an Invisible Man watching us." He tossed Travis the gun. Arthur focused "Many dangers await you…Travis..however you can avoid them..if you seek out Pinehearst" He tossed Travis a Pinehearst card, before vanishing into thin air.

Travis stood on the dock. So the thoughts were that of an invisible man, entering his head... Travis looked at the gun...and then at the card. Travis would scare the public holding the weapon, so he tucked it away in his pocket, which was pretty big. The pocket did hold his Swiss Army pocket knife he'd had for most his life as well...Travis looked at the card....the words rang in his head again...

_You think this is God's test?_

Travis put the card in his back pocket.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Petrelli," Travis said to the spot Arthur vanished to, "No. I don't think this is God's test, I _know _it is. He's tested me before, and I've come out of each one. You may be a telepath, but you will never know how much He means to me, and you will never know my true feelings about this whole thing. No matter how hard you look into my mind..."

The sun was starting to set in the walked to the edge of the dock.

_I will find life......with or without your help Petrelli...._

With that, he jumped into the water and began swimming along the coast. He had a stop to make...

**Pinehearst: Cell Area**

_" Have you located Noah Bennet?"_

Elle couldn't help but jump a bit from surprise to see Arthur appearing out of know where. "Nope….he is not cooperating," She glared evilly at Mr Thomas as small electric sparks seemed to bounce off her hands. The man struggled in his chair a bit as if to get a way but he was strapped in too tightly. Elle turned her attention back to Arthur, "so what have you been up to today….anything exciting?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle a bit as she moved around the back on the man again but this time she seemed to strut a bit enjoying the fact she was making him scared.

Arthur sighed "First off..that's okay. If you can't get the info out of Mr. Thomas, I'll just read his mind. The point is you need to learn how to get information out of people, without a telepath by your side. So do whatever you can, including torture..if he gets near death..I'll deal with it.

Elle smirked at the word torture, "Did you hear that Mr Thomas?...I get to torture you until you give me the information even if it means nearly killing you." She chuckled getting all excited

He shrugged "I tried to recruit a special known as Travis Friedman. He wields two abilities, and I want to find out how. If we can discover the source of his powers, we might be one step closer to completing the formula.

"A new recruit sounds interesting…..can't wait to see him," she walked over to the small table that stood in the corner, a jug of water and two glasses was standing on top.

"However like I said earlier..we first need to deal with Bennet , and my ex wife. Thanks to painting the future I've discovered, that with Nathan's help they intend to start a new company with the Government's help."

"Great! Why does your wife, ex-wife always have to go against you, doesn't she know she is better off on this team then the other….What about little Claire are her and Noah still close otherwise we can always go kidnap her and get Noah to hand himself in," she smiled at the thought of having Claire locked up again. She shook her head and focused again, "what about Peter? What is he up to?"

"You worked for Angela', she's very stubborn. But all we need to do is get a double agent, and we can make sure not even the Government can restart the Company. As for the new recruit he's stubborn. He doesn't want to join, because of his religious values, and such. Also messing with Claire will alert Angela of our return, one thing we have on our side currently is secrecy. Peter..is out saving people with his abilities, the fool is risking exposing all the specials."

Elle had her hands resting on the table as her head hanged low staring at the jug of water as she listened to Arthur. "I think it's funny how people think that God was the one that gave them these special abilities when it really was just a group of scientists who thought it would be fun to experiment on people." Her hands turned into fists remembering all the tests her father and the company made on her. She would be strapped into a bed while the forced large voltages of electricity into her body to see how much she was able to resist. Her head popped up as she smirked,

"I'll help you get Peter if you like…but not before I had a little fun with this guy." Elle picked the jug up and the twirled elegantly around before throwing the water all over Thomas. He gazed at her looking quite confused at how that was supposed to hurt him. Elle walked towards him and took a seat on his lap, smiling cheekily as she pulled the tape around his mouth off. "The only words I want to hear out of your mouth is where Noah is okay, nothing else." She got off him and then made her way over to Arthur.

"I ain't telling you nothing!"

"Okay…nice accent by the way," a ball of electricity forms in her hand as she playfully stares at it "you know water and electricity don't work well." She bends down next to the small puddle off water that laid underneath him, the ball off electricity disappears as she gently places her finger into the puddle sending electrical currents across the water and to him. "WHERE IS NOAH?" The man struggles and cries out in pain as Elle sends high voltages of electricity. When she finally stops the smell of burnt skin, boiling water and blood can be smelled. Elle straightens up and returns to Arthur side, "So shall we leave him so he can think about where Noah is?"

Arthur nodded "Well...That was definitely torture, but you are wrong..the origin of abilities is unknown. The origin of Synthetic powers is known, but not natural powers. Anyway thanks for the offer, like I said if Peter's not careful he might expose Specials, I've already sent Knox to go get Peter . He's outside, here's a plane ticket. Arthur waved his hand, making a plane ticket appear in Elle's hands. "Hurry...You don't want to miss your flight" and with that Arthur vanished.

………………..

Yeah The chapter focused on Arthur Petrelli, and his plans for specials. He's an interesting character who only had like 7 episodes in the show, although he managed to depower, and murder half the cast. As well alter their destinies, but that's another story. So yeah..Arthur wants Peter captured, and..Travis to join him. Your all probably wondering why Arthur didn't just catch Peter himself, and mind control Travis. The reasons for this..may or may not be revealed. Reviews. Also tell me any inconsistencies.. I make. PLZ.


End file.
